warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Garrett Graham
Life before the Warehouse 'Garrett Graham '(April 8, 1999 - May 26, 2015 - Present) was always interested in myths and legends, history, and Creepypasta stories. He lived in Florida and attended middle school like everyone else. He didn't have that unusual of a life. Introduction to Warehouse 13 Garrett was at school in science class, and one student was using a vintage-looking microscope. After the class assignment was over, the other sudent complained of feeling uneasy and started to "come apart". Garrett, who recently studied scientific history, thought this was similar to molecular, atomic, and elemental disarrangement. Agents Tyler Lepido and Aden Taylor came and neutralized the artifact, which was Antoine Lavosier's Microscope. Witnessing this, Garrett was convinced there must be more stuff like it. He would never forget it. Since so many artifacts are triggered by, and even feel emotions, and as Garrett was an empath, Mrs. Fredric gave him an invite to South Dakota, which to his parents was a recommendation for an internship that would help him enter an Ivy League school. When he arrived, almost everyone didn't trust him because he was so young. But, after some reassurance, the others began to warm up to him. He joined the Warehouse soon after Leena died, meaning all current agents were present, including Felix, Aden, and H.A.R.P. He joined at the age of 14, and was an agent for two years before his death and subsequent resurrection. Personality Garrett is, being a teenager, victim to his emotions and vulnerable both mentally and emotionally. He has strong convictions of wrong and right, and disapproves with some of the Warehouse's practices (namely Bronzing, which he is greatly afraid of). On very rare occasions, with or without Graham's influence, he is prone to outburst of anger. He has a kind of hero complex, having strong desires to help others even if he can't help himself, even if it is at his own expense. His empathy, which allows him to experience the emotions of others, can help, but often if who he is trying to help feeling negatively, it will affect him just as badly. Due to this, he is in a damaging loop of wanting to help act as therapeutic counselling for others such as the victims of Bronzing. Due to his past with his family, Garrett can be upset by certain things such as negative comments on his appearance, intelligence, personality, life choices, etc. This manifested as an initial occasional disliking for Artie, who at times resembled his father in some aspects. Also due to his abusive upbringing, during which he was frequently made to believe his treatment was his own fault, he has issues with self-worth and blames himself more easily or more harshly than he ought to. However, as of late, he is beginning to truly get past his issues and not treat himself so harshly. Garrett is desperate for attention, relishing in any positive glance or praise he receives. As such, he used to suck up to others, especially Felix and the other high-up Agents. As an extension of this, he has a flare for the dramatic and enjoys the thought of being able to show off to impress others, and relishes in drama-oriented scenarios such as dancing, signing, etc. As a lover of music and theater, he has a fair amount of knowledge of the history of music and theatrical entertainment, and has been known to practice dancing in his free time. He has expressed a great interest in learning the history of the Warehouse and its employees, and often goes to the Warehouse's filing room to read up on old cases and the personal stories of past agents for hours at a time. After Graham, his confidence has greatly improved, though it is still low at times. He is more willing to voice his own opinions even if it challenges others, and if he feels a certain way, he'll speak up. Due to his influence, Garrett can be more prone to expressing his annoyance and anger. Like Pete's Vibes and Steve's lie-detection, Garrett's ability is empathy. He is able to experience the emotions of others through physical contact, though over time this ability has strengthened to the point where he can sense overall emotions in a location. If someone's emotions are particularly strong, he can even experience visions of what relates to that person's emotions, though they are short; he can also experience physical sensations from strong emotions, such as severe pain when Felix was having a nightmare about his torture. Death At the end of the Double Danger arc, Garrett agreed to re-fuse with Graham, who had an artifact-enhanced romantic obsession with Felix. Upon learning that Felix didn't exactly reciprocate the feelings, Graham went berserk, but was restrained by Garrett, who used Pearl's spear to kill himself and spare Felix, Drake, and Carl. At the time of his death, he created an artifact, his Tye-Dye rubber bracelet, which holds his memories. Revival After some time over a month, Felix had found a way to revive Garrett through as of yet undisclosed means the day before the wedding of Tyler Lepido and Bri Rependatta. Another artifact, Jane Goodall's Watch, allows him to take the form of a human, but without it, his default form is a red fox. As of his revival, he is in a relationship with Felix Draco. Relationships *Felix Draco: Garrett saved Felix's life from Fred Phelps' Hat, and after that experience, he came out, and Felix was the first to know. Felix discovered in the Double Danger Arc that Garrett had fallen in love with him when they first met. Currently, they are a couple. *Blaine Biston: The two had gone on a few missions together, including one job where they were sent to collect the Talae Magica. *Aden Taylor: When Garrett became bonded with the Element of Kindness, Aden was the first person to witness. He was the one who requested the Elements stay in their container when not in use. After watching Zootopia, Aden persistently calls Garrett variations of Nick Wilde. Due to Graham's internal influence, Garrett will sometimes be wary of him to varying degrees; on bad days he dislikes, fears, or even hates Aden due to subconscious reasons he can't pinpoint. *Tyler Lepido and Bri Rependata: After collecting Susan Nolen-Hoeksema’s Glasses, he discovered Bri and Tyler's growing love for each other through his empathy. *Juan Miguel: While under the effect of one of Sigmund Freud's Cigars, he was easily angered by Juan's annoyance that wasn't directed at him. *Megan Wilcoxson: Under the effects of Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin, he attacked Megan (however, he had no true control over his actions). *Oto Barry: The two had never met each other personally, and Garrett didn't even know of Oto's existence. He was the one who sent Pinkamena's Tin. *Joeseph Barlett: The two had never truly interacted with each other, but he was a bit wary of him due to the possibility of a relationship being formed between them. He was kind to him, however, whenever they were together. *Alexander The Great\Nick Renson: After learning of his true identity, Garrett had many questions. However, he never had the time nor the courage to ask them. *Old Bone: After his first field mission, Garrett was affected by an artifact that nearly pushed him to suicide. Old Bone saved his life, and in exchange, Garrett told him the information needed to neutralize the Cigar. *Artie Nielsen: Saw Artie as more of an uncle-like figure rather than father. Whether this was because of his occasional resemblance to his own father, Garrett himself was never certain. But he knew he never wanted to disappoint him. Field Artifacts As an agent, Garrett is allowed to bring three artifacts and devices with him on missions. *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Lee Travis' Fedora *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Jane Goodall's Watch (worn almost constantly to allow him to remain human) Artifacts Recovered *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Jack London's Dog Collar *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Tigers Eye Crystal *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *Marilyn Monroe's White Dress *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform Soundtrack Garrett's personal playlist ((still in the works)) Trivia *Garrett has bonded with Abigail Chow over an interest in the Warehouse's history, mostly due to his admiration for someone with access to its best-kept and most interesting secrets. *Came out of the closet when dealing with Fred Phelps' Cowboy Hat * Garrett, as an agent, was two firsts. He was the youngest official agent in recorded Warehouse history, but was also the youngest agent to die as an agent. *Is an Aries * Appropriate to his demise, the name Garrett has Germanic origins and means " brave with the spear", "rules by the spear", or " hard or bold spear." * Likes international travel thanks to the Warehouse, and would enjoy visiting Egypt. * Once tried to use Jeannette Piccard’s Sandbag to levitate in the air when he started to practice dancing. He ended up dropping it and fell to the floor, breaking his arm. * He is mostly an extremely kind, caring, and forgiving person, and tends to act as a mediator in arguments. ** He has, as such, been dubbed the Warehouse's "morality pet". * At the moment, no Warehouse agent knows that Garrett killed Chad Linwell. * His favorite Christmas song is "Baby, It's Cold Outside". Gallery Category:Agents Category:Garr9988 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters